


Dream SMP Extra Stories

by ErrorCode_21891711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Where I dump stories that I don't think should have their own works and are just written out for my own fun and shit because I like writing. Just a collection of stories I thought I'd never post I guess?I can do requests to I guess I honestly don't care :P
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. Were The Same

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE FUCKING END NOTES

**Read** **Endnotes**

\---------------------------------

Tommy didn’t know what to do, it was sunrise and the day they decided if he was going to be exiled or not. Not to mention the events that went down last night, he hadn’t had a breakdown in so long and this one had been the worst, the feeling of never ending anger and sadness, the feeling of fear that crept in and swallowed and buried those two other emotions behind a brick wall. As the sun rose Tommy sat, their legs pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. He was in his holiday house all the windows were shattered from him punching it, shards of glass stuck in his arm and the punctures bleeding rather bad. Another window was shattered because he had thrown his shovel at. The entire place was a complete mess and blood covered the floor, his arms and his face and hair.

The blood had dripped down his arms and over his hands and at some point he had dragged his hands over his face and through his hairs not noticing the smearing of the blood. He probably looked pathetic but he didn’t care, it wasn’t like things weren’t already going to hell. He sat there for what felt like forever covered in his own blood and crying until the door to his home was abruptly slammed open and he snapped his head up looking at Fundy who looked shell shocked.

He had forgotten that Fundy was the one incharge of him while he’s on probation and hadn’t accounted for when Fundy came to get him for the meeting. He flinched when Fundy took a step closer about to rush to his side but stopped when he saw the way he reacted. “Tommy” Fundy said, his voice shaking but oddly gentle. He took slow steps towards Tommy who could feel the fear and sorrow and hate dig into him all over again and another wave of silent tears hit him, cascading down his face as Fundy kneeled down in front of him.

“I’m gonna patch you up okay” Despite knowing Fundy was trying to stay calm and collected Tommy could hear the way his voice shook and how nervous he was. Fundy moved to dig around the chests before he placed an ender chest and pulled out what Tommy assumed was bandages and other things he might need. Fundy took Tommy’s wrist and pulled his arm straight making him wince slightly as Fundy began removing some of the small glass shards. He did this in complete silence and cleaned off most of the blood on his arms as well before wrapping his arms and hands up in bandages since Tommy had gotten a pretty bad gash on the inner palm of his right hand that would surely leave a scar.

When he was done he pulled Tommy to stand up leading him outside and down to the water sitting Tommy on his knees. “Can you hunch over for me?” Fundy asked quietly. Tommy without much question did what he asked and closed his eyes and listened as Fundy took some water into what Tommy assumed was a bucket and poured it over his hair, doing this repeatedly while running his hands through it to get out all the blood before moving onto his face.

Once Fundy was sure Tommy didn’t have any more blood on his face or in his hair, he led Tommy back to his holiday home and made him sit down on the bed after he made sure no more glass shards were on it. He began digging around and found some extra clothes tossing them to Tommy who looked at them blankly. “Change while I clean up” He said Tommy nodded and Fundy turned beginning to pick up the glasses shards and throw them into his bucket. Once he was done he turned to Tommy who was done changing into the clothes Fundy had tossed at him.

It wasn’t anything similar to what Tommy usually wore just a plain white long sleeved V-neck and dark grey shorts that went a little past his knees. Tommy was just sitting there on the bed, legs pulled up to his chest and arms around them with a blanket pulled over his shoulders, staring blankly at the now clean ground. In a way it broke a part of Fundy seeing one of his best friends like this. Even if he and Tommy never fully got along it wasn’t like Fundy hated Tommy quite the opposite since he loved Tommy, who was family.

“Stay here” Fundy said, getting a small nod from Tommy as he exited the holiday house, he walked down the railway path until he was sure he was out of ear shot of not only normal hearing range but also yelling hearing range.

He swiftly pulled out his phone realizing it was 15 minutes past the meet up time and frowned as he pressed the call on Tubbo’s contact. The call was picked up immediately. “Fundy!” Tubbo said in relief. “Are you guys on your way is something wrong, your on speaker by the way”

“Reschedule the meeting for another day” Is all he said, and if push comes to shove he’d start yelling.

“Fundy that isn’t possible we-”

“I don’t care!” He snapped, keeping his voice down still afraid Tommy would hear.  
  
“Did something happen” This was Dream who spoke up and Fundy felt anger rise inside him even if this was his fiance.

“Reschedule the meeting for another day, I don’t know what day just do it. I can’t bring Tommy to the meeting when he looks like this” Fundy sighed.

  
“If he’s refusing to come to the meeting then we'll have to up his punishmen-” Tubbo began but Fundy cut him off.

  
“He’s not refusing to come I just can’t bring him there, When I got here to his holiday house Tubbo the windows were shattered and when I entered Tommy was just sitting there glass shards in his arm and heavily bleeding, there was blood in his hair and on his face I thought he had more injuries but he might have just smeared it” He explained his voice getting more shaky the longer he spoke.

  
“Is he all right? Do we need to come over?” Quackity asked.

“No, I don’t want anyone else here right now and I don’t think Tommy would either” Fundy responded.

“Are you sure you can handle this Fundy?” Tubbo asked.

“Positive” He responded.

“It’s settled, well reschedule” Dream interrupted and Fundy hung up turning on his heels, his anger dissipating as he got closer to Tommy’s holiday house. He found Tommy curled up in his bed fast asleep and couldn’t help the small pained smile that stretched across his lips. He moved around the holiday house finding what he needed to repair the windows.

[-----]

When Tommy woke up he didn’t know what to do or think, Fundy probably already told the others what happened and he was probably going to be exiled for not showing up to the meeting. He couldn’t stop the tears from gathering at the corner of his eyes as he sat up shaking feeling his stomach churn and before he knew it he was leaning over the side of his bed throwing up whatever he had eaten earlier.

He sat there dry heaving and shivered when he felt a cold wet towel be placed on the back of his neck and his hair being pulled out of his face but he couldn’t help but feel slightly grateful. This was so unlike him, he’d usually be laughing shit off and saying he was a man and never cried or had break downs but in truth he was only human and no amount of words could convince others or even himself of that. Once he was sure he was no longer going to throw up he sat up, he flinched when Fundy held out a cloth for him but took it after a few silent seconds and wiped away the spit at his chin.

“Thank y-you” He muttered, folding his hands in his lap, Fundy sitting silently on the edge of the bed. His mind began to wonder realizing how pathetic he must have seemed earlier this morning, it was about mid-day now and the sun was high in the sky, but light was barely coming into the house thanks to Fundy covering up the windows. “I’m such an idiot” He muttered forgetting Fundy was here. “And now I’m going to get exiled from L’manburg, Maybe it’s for the best after all what the fuck have I done to even contribute to L’manburgs uprising I-”

“Shut up” His eyes widened looking up at Fundy who sat there staring at him with narrowed eyes, anger and sorrow swimming in his eyes. “Just shut the fuck up okay!” He slowly nodded as everything descended back into a tense silence. “You're not getting exiled, I called Tubbo and told him to reschedule the meeting for another day,” Fundy explained. Tommy sat there turning over Fundy’s words in his head before he slowly nodded his head in understanding. “You hungry?” Fundy asked. Tommy slowly nodded and watched Fundy turn and look through the chests in his holiday home, finding the things he needed he began to craft something. Whatever it was Tommy wasn’t sure and instead of paying attention he began to let his mind drift off.

Even if Fundy said he wasn’t getting exiled there was still a high possibility it was going to be happy, they did after all reschedule the meeting. He wasn’t surprised, Dream was really determined to get rid of him. It seemed after all he was the only other person willing to still stand up to him besides Wilbur who was now a ghost and couldn’t do anything. Dream was trying to get rid of the only other person willing to stand up to him, so in a way it was like Dream was trying to eliminate him from some competition, just to get him out of the way and not have to worry about him interfering in anything.

After all, why else would he go for Tommy’s discs, they didn’t exactly mean anything to anyone else. The only reason anyone would hold onto the discs would be to have leverage over him, he was the only one who wanted the discs in the first place.

Tommy looked up at the bowl Fundy held out to him and lifted his hands taking it and setting it in his lap. Fundy sat down on the ground, his back against the side of the bed with his own bowl of stew in his lap. They ate in mostly silence until they were both finished. “Alright get up” Fundy said. Tommy blinked in confusion as Fundy pulled him up and out of the bed. “Were not sticking here and doing nothing, were going outside and doing something. What I don’t know but we're not staying cooped up in here for the entire day” Fundy added.

Tommy numbly nodded and followed Fundy out of his holiday house after he put on his shoes. Fundy chose a direction and went in it obviously not knowing the area like Tommy did, he remembered the countless times Tommy would walk around this area looking for Henry, Harold and Harvey when the cows would wander off when they were alive. He sighed when he noticed Fundy was going in the direction of Skeppy and Bad’s base and grabbed his wrist pulling him in another direction towards a particular meadow Henry and Harold had led him to once.

It didn’t take long to get there, the meadow was beautiful with flowers of different kinds sprawled out around the meadow. Tommy moved forward towards the center but stopped half way there and sat on the ground on a patch of grass with no flowers being careful with his arms. He motioned for Fundy to sit down and smiled when Fundy joined him, both of them sitting back to back. It was rather peaceful, just nothing but the two of them and the calming sound of wind ruffling tree leaves and bee’s flying by. 

Tommy unknowingly leaned back his weight against Fundy, relaxing in the calm silence and began picking flowers and intertwining the stem’s together. It didn’t take long before he was setting a flower crown with blue and red flowers on his head. He picked more flowers that were close to him and created another flower crown being more careful and taking more time with this one before he shifted, Fundy moving to see why he was moving around so much only to be surprised when Tommy placed the flower crown on his head. Fundy raised an” eyebrow but didn’t say anything when Tommy went back to creating another one.

  
Tommy missed the day’s he and Tubbo would spend hours in different clearings with flowers. The time they’d spend creating clower crowns and giving them to Niki or Wilbur or even Dream, Sapnap and George at some point but that had come to a quick end when the war began.

“So what happened?” Tommy looked up at Fundy who had asked the question breaking the silence. Tommy realized he wanted answers to today's morning events, Tommy frowned and shifted so his knees were against his chests. His mind began to race with thoughts on how to explain what had gone through his mind. “Take your time” Fundy added after a few tense minutes of silence, the tension draining away when he was assured he had time to think over how to explain what had happened.

It took him a bit to find the right words and way to fraze it but he sighed and began. “I just want everything to go back to how it was before, when the beginning of the SMP began and me and Tubbo could just be kids and not have to worry about our lives ending at every turn and corner. I just want to be able to run around and play a prank without having to worry about getting exiled or banished or killed, without having the threat of my life being taken away from me” Tommy said, his grip around his arms tightening. “I’m not use to this fucking heart felt bullshit” He added his normal way of speaking dripping into his words. “But I’m tired, so fucking tired of being afraid. I paint myself as some adult but I’m a kid a stupid idiot child and the youngest on the server not to mention. I’ve given up so much for L’manburg and yet I’m going to get exiled or worse have my discs given to the one person I hate the most” Tommy’s words became more rushed as tears pooled at the corner of his eyes again and his throat began to close up again. “I just want to fucking be a kid again!” He finally said his voice more loud and filled with anger and fear.

The tears at this point were falling and his shoulders were shaking. He was surprised when Fundy wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a side hug that Tommy returned without hesitation finally having some form of positive human contact. “I understand” Fundy muttered. “Wilbur after all was my dad and without him I no longer have anyone to rely on, but it wasn’t like I could rely on him before he died either” Fundy added.

Tommy thought over everything bad that's happened to him and then thought over all the bad things that had happened to Fundy before he realized it was like they were almost the same. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing slightly getting a slightly concerned look from Fundy, after he stopped laughing he spoke. “It’s like were the fucking same, we gave so much but get so fucking little it’s bullshit” He sighed. Fundy was obviously surprised by his words but seemed to think them over.

“If push comes to shove Tommy and you’re exiled” Fundy began Tommy looking at him with a questioning gaze. “I’ll come with you, you're right we’ve both given a lot but gotten so little fought for a country that has fallen not just by Schlatt but by Wilbur himself my own father destroyed the home he promised me. Don’t get me wrong Tommy I love L’manburg and I know you do too but” Fundy sighed pulling away from the side hug to run a hand through his ginger hair. “I’m tired, I want for once to be someone’s first priority like you, after all, when was the last time someone put you first” Fundy said, Tommy’s eyes widened as Fundy seemed to understand and realize how he felt. “Well, if push comes to shove Tommy I’ll put you first” Fundy said, giving him a smile and putting out a fist to him.

Tommy stared before he smiled and returned the fist bump. “I’ll do the same big man” He grinned.

All they wanted was for someone to put them first and if push came to shove they’d put each other first over everything else.


	2. A God's Treasure

Everyone knows the only way a god loses their immortality is by either having a child or choosing a treasure, a person they pass down their power to once they decide they are ready to take their place. There are only two gods that have ever done this, Celebi, god of nature passing down their power down to a young formerly mortal boy named Tubbo who replaced him as not only the god of Nature but as the fairy king.

As for the second time something like this has happened, people are still unsure what happened to that God or Goddess.

[-----]

Tommy sighed heavily as he jumped down from the tree, stretching his arms out above his head and yawning. His shoulders hunched as he leaned forward, his arms dropping to his sides, he walked over to the river not too far from the tree he had been sleeping in and looked into the water to see his reflection.

He had rather pale skin, blond hair, bright sapphire eyes and sharp teeth, two horns protruded from his head and curled like goat horns the difference is that they looked like they were made entirely of magma, his ears were pointed and red at the tips a crimson red ruby ring hanging from his right ear with an odd symbol on it.

He sighed as he leaned back sitting on the ground, his hands flat against the ground behind him, keeping himself propped up, his legs folded in front of him. He watched as his tail moved and swayed in front of himself, his tail looked a lot like his horns except at the base where his tail met his lower back it was a dark maroon and as the color went down his tail it turned to a lighter red, then to orange then yellow at the tip. His hands were similar except his fingertips were yellow, then the place where his fingers met his hands were orange and the rest from his wrist to his elbows were red. His feet were similar to his hands. His tongue switched from being red, to orange, to yellow and sometimes even pink.

He didn’t know what he was but he sure knew he wasn’t human form not only the horns to his tail, to his sharp teeth. He’s seen humans before and they don’t have any appearance similar to his own, no horns or anything he knows he’s from the nether because he’s overheard conversations where humans talk of people with horns and tails like him that are from the nether.

Tommy couldn’t lie, he already vaguely knew what the nether was like and didn’t want to go back, he didn’t want to have to fight his way to survive and climb up the ranks. Sure he was strong and could probably hold his own but he wasn’t going to take the chances, one wrong move and you're dead. But things could be different, each race was different. Magma cubes cherished their people especially the young of their clans, Wither skeleton honored those who died in battle, he didn’t know much about blazes, ghasts or piglins mostly because he was only going off his own memory.

He wasn’t the smartest when it came to things like this but that was okay, he didn’t need to be smart all he ever needed to do was survive and he’s been doing that ever since he could remember. _Ever since he woke up in the lava pools_. He never knew if he had parents of it they just abandon him in the middle of nowhere but that was okay (it’s not) it wasn’t like he wanted to know who his parents were (He did) but that wasn’t going to happen and there was no point in hoping for something that would never come true.

He knew somewhere out there someone had loved him and that was enough for him (It wasn’t) after all most humans didn’t want to be friends with a hybrid, most hybrids who came to the overworld were registered in a protection system. The gods were well known figures who interacted frequently with people and the God of Fire and king of piglins commonly frequented the main capital of Earth to organize the system when a hybrid were to cross over to Earth they were put under protection to prevent them from being trafficked.

It was a good system but one Tommy couldn’t be a part of since he had made a portal all on his own through trading and gathering the necessary items he needed. It took him a long time and he wasn’t able to leave the nether until he was around the age of 12 may be nearing 13 he couldn’t clearly remember. Tommy knew if he was ever caught he’d be sent back to the nether and put under watch and that was the last thing he wanted, he could find out a lot more here in the overworld since they had a lot more information about the powers and odd abilities. Tommy wanted to find out as much as he could about his abilities and wanted to know if he could find anything out here in the overworld it was why he had left alongside wanting to escape his terrible life in the nether.

But he couldn’t lie he missed the nether, the overworld had been so different. Especially when winter came around and everything became so cold which never really happened in the nether since everything was always on fire there. He missed running around with the magma hybrids, restelling with the young piglin hybrids, chasing the wither skeleton hybrids around the nether fortresses and getting caught and pushed into the garden where they wouldn’t get in the way, flying around the nether with the help from ghasts and ghast hybrids, swimming through lava with striders, holding warped mushroom and chasing after hoglins with it.

  
One thing he really missed was being able to run around the nether without a care in the world, sometimes he’d run into humans who’d chase after him intent on catching him only to be surprised when he jump off a cliff and fall into an enormous pool of lava and not burn to death and those who tried to follow with a fire resistance potion would always burn to death after their potion ran out because they couldn’t get out in time.

He liked walking through every biome he could and liked hanging out with every mob or hybrid. He loved everything about his home but at the same time he hated it, it was an odd thing to think about but it was true nonetheless. His hate stirred from the fact of how he had to survive, by entering fighting rings that were set up illegally in the nether between hybrids where the winner would get gold which he used for trading with piglins.

Tommy sighed wistfully a small smile playing across his lips as he looked up at the bright blue sky with clouds floating high above, a light breeze in the wind that tossed his hair around. He loved the peace he could have in the overworld but missed the constant action the nether brought him, he leaned all the way back laying now on his back arms folded behind his head as he kicked his feet out in front of him, his bare feet coming in contact with the ice cold water of the river.

He was dressed in black shorts, a dark grey tank top and a long sleeved red and black jacket, he had black bandages wrapped around his ankles, he wasn’t wearing any shoes mostly because he didn’t have to worry about stepping on anything he was immune to most poisonous plants or bugs which was odd but he never questioned it since he couldn’t really give an answer to it.

He closed his eyes, everything seemingly coming to a slight stop, nothing but the light breeze of the wind, the sound of birds flying, the running river, the sound of footsteps and voices. He snapped his eyes open and abruptly sat up turning and jumping up when his gaze settled on some odd figure standing a few feet away from him.

They stand tall with an odd aura around them wearing a green cloak around them and a white ceramic mask with a crudely drawn smiley face on it. They have a black short sleeved shirt with black fingerless gloves that go to his elbows and black slacks and dark brown boots that go up to his knees and a sword holstered to their hip.

“Your trespassing!” Is all they say to him and Tommy frown’s, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Well, don’t just stand there if you're going to be on my land the least you could do is keep me company” They say out of the blue. Tommy gives them a confused look as they motion for Tommy to follow after him and turns and walks in a direction without a care in the world.

Tommy hesitantly followed after them, curious as to who this person was and why they were wearing such an odd mask.

He followed the masked figure to a large open meadow with a large dark oak tree in the middle, a tree house built in it and supported by it’s branches. Tommy watched as they climbed the ladder into the tree house and stopped at the bottom staring up with a confused look on his face until the figure stuck his head out and called out to him. “Hurry you brat! I don’t have all day to wait for you” They yelled.  
  
Tommy huffed and climbed up the ladder, peeking into the tree house from the entrance and watching as the figure moved around the tree house with books and scrolls. Papers, pens, blankets, glass jars and bottles, books and clothes tossed around the place. Tommy enters the tree house and sits on the ground beside the door staring at the masked man as he moves around the open space shifting stuff around and moving things from one place to another while also collecting books and placing them back on their respective shelves.

He pushes everything off of a hammock and motions to him then to the hammock and Tommy vaguely understood what he was implying as he went back to moving stuff around while Tommy shifted to sit in the hammock his back pressed against the wall behind it. He watched with slight amusement as the guy almost tripped a few times over strewn out items and at some point Tommy got fed up with how long it was taking him. “Do you want me to help?” he asked the masked figure looking over at him before slowly nodding and he stood beginning to pick books up off the floor.

He placed them on the shelves reading over the titles and noticing how some shelves had a letter on the divider boards that split the shelves apart. He put them in their respective shelf by alphabetical order and helped pick up the clothes, throwing them into a basket with other clothes while picking up glass jars and setting them on a table pressed up against the wall near the door.

Once everything was a little more clean the masked figure turned to him. “The name is Dream,” he said.

“Tommy” He responded pleasantly it was surprisingly calming, they had been cleaning for so long that Tommy had yet to notice that night had fallen and Tommy turned his head up to look out the open entrance way.

“Are you staying the night or what?” Dream asked. Tommy looked at Dream with a surprised expression not expecting him to want him to stay the night. “What, I said you could keep me company you didn’t have to offer to help me clean yet you did, least I could do is give you a place to sleep” They responded with a shrug.

“Sure” he grinned. Dream nodded and pointed to the hammock while he himself climbed into another hammock a little higher off the ground.

Tommy sighed as he laid in the hammock hearing the sound of soft snoring he couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips, at least they didn’t freak out about his appearance or ask questions usually most people do that whenever they see him wanting to get answers as to what type of hybrid he is and what he can do when in reality Tommy couldn’t really give an answer since he himself didn’t have one.

[-----]

Tommy surprisingly enough ended up sticking around Dream, the two got along as well as a matchstick thrown into a pile of dynamite. Their friendship was explosive and they got into all kinds of trouble especially when Dream let him tag along to the village, or when they went on random adventures especially the time Tommy watched Dream take down a hydra like it was nothing of course Tommy had pitched in with his fair share of attacks and accidentally got carried away and show Dream his shape shifting ability.

It wasn’t hard for him to shape shift since all he did was just turn his entire body to lava and reform it into whatever he imagined that included dragons, cats, dogs, birds, wolves and any other creature he could think of. Dream told him stories and showed him pictures of other animals he might have never heard of and Tommy did his best to mimic their looks of course. Sometimes he’d just shift into a cat and curl up on Dream’s chest when he didn’t want to sleep alone.

  
The first time something like that had happened was two months of him being there and he had felt oddly cold, he had told Dream of his growing up in the nether and Dream in turn told him about himself. Unlike most it was obvious that he was a shapeshifter the things he shifted into didn’t exactly look normal.

Speaking of which Tommy perked up hearing two voices he’s never heard before, Dream wasn’t present and must have moved him from off his chest. Tommy was currently that of a small kitten barely bigger than Dream’s hand, it was obvious he wasn’t a normal cat from the fact the tips of his ears and tail looked like lava, his eyes were a smoldering red and the sclera around it was a bright burning yellow the rest of his body was red fur.

  
Tommy yawned as he stretched his feline body out and jumped down from the hammock landing on his four paws. He shook his fur out and patterned over to the entrance to the tree house seeing Dream standing outside in front of two other figures he’s never seen before. He jumped down deciding not to show his human form and to stay in this form. Dream turned when he saw the two figures turn to look at him. “Oh! Tommy you're awake?” Dream asked.

Tommy just meowed and waltzed over to him and jumped onto Dream’s shoulder choosing to bother his friend and the person he already considered his brother. “Got a new familiar Dream?” The one wearing blue elegant clothing asked with round glasses on his face making his eyes appear slightly bigger.

“He’s not a familiar” Dream responded, lifting a hand to pat Tommy’s head which he happily leaned into and purred, nuzzling his head against Dream’s hand. “Although he’s usually never this touchy feely kind” Dream huffed in amusement and Tommy bit his hand making Dream jump and Tommy abandoned his perch on the man's shoulder.

“Now you wanna play dirty you little jerk!” Dream huffed probably glaring at him from under the mask.

“Where'd you find him, he’s obviously not normal” the one wearing white with a white bandana around his forehead said. He had long red pointed horns sticking out of his head and small flames at the tips.

“Just in the forest around the area” Dream responded kneeling and motioning back to his shoulder. Tommy jumped back on and Dream stood walking towards the tree house the two following them. “Tommy, these are George and Sapnap my friends” Dream said.

“Your speaking like he can understand you” Sapnap huffed and Tommy turned glaring at the man before he jumped off of Dream’s shoulder aiming at Sapnap with his claws but Dream caught him mid jump and pulled him back holding him in his hands.

“Play nice” Dream warned. Tommy hissed and climbed out of his hands and over his shoulder and back into the tree house.

“Guess he can understand you” He heard Sapnap say. He watched them climb into the tree house while he sat curled up on Dream’s hammock, watching the two lazily sit around the tree house casting curious glances at the stuff that belongs to him. “You get a roommate or something?” Sapnap asked kicking one of Tommy’s shirts off of his hammock and laying down which made him greatly annoyed.

“None of your business” Dream responds, his voice clear.

“Moving on, why weren’t you at the last meet up?” George asked.

“I had other things to do” Dream responded without looking at his friend as he moved stuff around.

“What find another mortal to bug” Sapnap snorted crossing his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes. He watches as George pulls out a book and sits with his back against a wall near the entrance to the tree house, seemingly reading whatever is on it’s pages while he speaks.

“Even then, Phil, Scott and Techno were pretty pissed” George said, Tommy lazily stood up and walked over to George curious as to what the man was reading, he jumped onto George’s shoulder surprised when the man doesn’t jump or stumble and just leans forward to let him curl around his neck which he does so he can see what's on the book. It’s written in nether language, something that Tommy could understand and George seems to be struggling with.

  
Tommy being raised by mobs and hybrids of the nether knew the language quite well and spoke it fluently. He could also write using the language but he didn’t do something like that often not having the time or patience to do something so boring especially when all he did was run around and play tag or hide and seek with Dream and they go on adventures and get into odd situations.

“Phil and Scott said they’d rain hell down on you if you miss the next meeting” George huffed with a frown on his face as he looked up at Dream, Tommy still curled around his shoulders before he jumped off and moved over to Sapnap who looked at him when he curled up beside the man. Sapnap was surprisingly warm and smelt a lot like coal and burnt wood which reminded him of home.

“Whatever” Is all Dream responds with to what George said, not even paying half attention to his friend. George sighs and lets his head fall back against the wood wall behind him with a tired expression.

“Dream pull yourself together your the god of Destruction, Fear and Decay” George sighs running a hand through his hair.

“I do what I want and not question you guys, you let me do what I want and without question or do we want a second Eclipse on our hands” Dream responded blankly to George. Tommy watches with mild curiosity as George and Sapnap shudder.

[-----]

They didn’t stick around for long after that and once they were gone and Tommy was sure they wouldn’t come back he turned back to his normal form sitting in his hammock and staring at Dream’s back. “Soo, God of Destruction, Fear and Decay?” Tommy questions.

Dream sighs dropping the things in his hands which were a piece of paper and a quill. “Yes, I’m a god. I am immortal” Dream sighs.

“That makes sense” Tommy mutters. Dream turns to him and Tommy can’t tell what he’s thinking or feeling because of the stupid mask he always wears so he just stares back with narrowed eyes.

“What do you mean, it makes sense?” Dream asked.

“Well, you’ve always been sort of odd and have this odd energy around you” Tommy said not sure how to explain it tilting his head to one side while staring at Dream.

Dream seemed to stare back at him before he just sighed and turned away. The rest of the day was spent in calm silence, days like these where they wouldn’t go on adventures and would just sit around and enjoy each other's presence.


	3. Different Family [Part 1]

Tommy wasn’t stupid, he knew how to do a lot of things on his own despite how much people assumed he was stupid and hot headed and did things without reason. He never expected to have to go back to his old roots, he had grown up surviving on his own so what was being exiled any different even if he achingly missed his friends he knew how to take care of himself despite what Dream and the others thought he knew what to do in this time. Once he was sure Dream was gone and wasn’t going to come back for a while he began collecting wood and making new tools. It wasn't as much of a hassle as many would think since he often worked himself to exhaustion, he had gotten used to it when he was younger until he was found by Wilbur on SMP Earth and taken in by the large group of people.

The cold that seeped into him wasn’t much of a bother as he hauled himself up in a cave creating a campfire and sitting down on a log he pulled Wilbur’s old jacket tighter over his shoulders. It was a little dirty and had a few holes in it but he could stitch it up himself once he found a few needles or pins from the nearby village he had seen during his time of gathering wood.

It was raining and night had fallen so Tommy decided it wasn’t worth walking around during the night in the rain and curled up on the ground in front of the campfire the log behind his back keeping him supported as he ran a thumb over his inner right palm. He was going to show everyone just how much better he could be without them and how much he could do without them.

[-----]

He woke up a few minutes after the rain stopped no longer having background noise to drown out his thoughts as his mind came back to life and he pushed himself up realizing he had moved to lay on the ground on his side the jacket draped over him. He sighed and pushed the jacket off himself and stood up a little annoyed Dream had taken his shoes when he stepped out of the cave his feet squished into the muddy ground.

He moved over to the shore watching the sun rise over the water, light casting across the blue ocean and painting light spots in the water. He couldn’t help but smile at the scene, vaguely familiar, the calm and warm feeling faded as his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched and he turned on his heels in the direction of the village intent on finding whatever he could to help him.

The villagers didn’t pay him much mind as he began to dig around taking some of their crops to begin his own farm near the shore. He was happy to find a few needles and left quickly after to get iron and make shears he could use to get the wool from sheep to patch the holes in Wilbur’s coat.

Mining for iron wasn’t the hard part since he lived in a cave that went deeper and deeper in the ground all he had to do was light it up to prevent mobs from spawning. The hard part was not getting hurt, having only wooden weapons was annoying but he didn’t let it bug him and continued on ward finding iron piece after iron piece, once he was sure he had enough for iron tools some shears and a bucket he made hi way back up to his spot near the entrance of the cave. He already had a crafting table set up near the campfire but just far enough the fire wouldn’t light a crafting table on fire. He set down in front of the crafting table and opened up the crafting menu making a furnace and setting the miniature block down beside the crafting table watching it expand to full size.

He pulled up the furnace menu and put the iron in the top slot and coal in the bottom and watched the arrow slowly fill up. He closed the menu and pulled up the crafting menu again creating a wooden hoe he exited the cave intent on making a small farm. He found the area he was going to build it in, near the shore and began digging a square trench that had an 8 by 8 block area in the middle separating the rest of the ground from his farm. Once he was done he returned to the cave and pulled out the iron ingots, the crafting menu appearing when he opened it and crafting the tools he needed along with the shears and bucket.

He returned back to his farm and used the bucket to fill the trench around the 8 by 8 area with water. He tiled the ground and planted the six carrots he took from the village. After he turned to the open field he had before him to work with and began looking around for sheep. The hunt for wool was in the end surprisingly successful in Tommy’s opinion, he wasn’t a master at sewing or anything but he knew the basic’s from when he was younger having had to stitch holes in his clothes or just overlap another piece of cloth over it.

Tommy sat in front of the campfire the jacket laid out over his lap. He had the right sleeve in his hand staring at the rather large hole, he wouldn’t be able to stitch it back together so he’d half to put a piece of cloth over it, he pulled out one of the piece’s wool he had gotten and laid it over the hole in the sleeve, the color was off matched since the wool was a lighter grey than and stood out over the dark brown of the jacket but it didn’t seem much of a both to him as he pulled out one of the needles he had found from the village and some string.

He had a bit of trouble threading it through the needle but was able to do it after two minutes of trouble. Once the thread was through he began to actually work on stitching the piece of grey wool to the hole to cover it up. While he worked there was nothing but silence except for the sound of the crackling fire in front of him, it was oddly peaceful but also allowed his mind to silently wander to how everyone else was doing despite it only being day one of his exile, things were probably doing better now that he wasn’t around to cause trouble.

**“Selfish”**

He frowned, he hated being called selfish. He grew up having to be selfish and very overprotective of his things because living on the streets you could have anything taken away from you in a matter of seconds that included your freedom, back in his home world on world F32 the ban on slave trading hadn’t come into play until he was 15 and even then he no longer lived in F32 when the rule was put in action. Growing up on F32 he was very overprotective of his things, this included small items, he never really got over being protective of his things that extended to the disc’s he had gotten near the beginning of the SMP.

His feeling of protectiveness also extended to others and he’d never admit it but the words of others did hurt but Tubbo’s, Wilbur’s, Phil’s and Techno’s hurt the most especially when Techno had tried to kill him on November 16th. It was a little hard for him to process that his own brother had tried to take his life.

He winced looking down and realizing he had poked himself in the finger with the needle. He sighed and lifted his left hand looking at the small droplet of red that fell down the side of his finger. He without much thought shoved the offending finger into his mouth. The taste of blood wasn’t a good one but it was a small wound and pretty irrelevant so he just cleaned up the blood and wiped his finger on his shorts. He finished patching up the hole and moved onto the next open hole in the jacket which was on the back near the left hip.

By the time he was done with patching over the holes in the jacket it was mid-day so Tommy had a lot more time to do things. He exited the cave and began collecting more wood while replanting the saplings so he didn’t have to worry about depleting his supply of wood. This wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be and everything was going supriginsly well. He stopped when he got to another part of the shore a little bit away from his cave, a ruin portal being just on the edge bordering the water.

He opened the chest and looked inside smiling when he found some gold and a golden sword that was enchanted he pulled up the menu for it’s enchantments.

**[+4 Attack Damage - Sharpness]**

He frowned, it wasn’t that good but it was a weapon nonetheless Dream haven destroyed all of his weapons and armor so he was starting from the beginning which he’s had to do before like on SMP Earth and when he first came here to the Dream SMP. He sighed and put the sword away in his inventory and turned on his heels back in the direction of his open field where his cave was. He entered the cave and decided to change things around the area, he created a wall closing off the cave from the outside world and made a door so he didn’t have to break the blocks manually all the time.

He thought over everything else he could possibly do while he was in exile. It wasn’t like he had much to do other than continue growing his crops and gathering other materials for armor and such but it’s been a while since he’s had to do any of this on his own without the help of others because he highly doubted the others would come and visit him in exile and he was pretty sure a few didn’t even know it had happened since the only ones at the meeting had been him, Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity and Dream.

He sat crossed legged in front of the campfire and thought over everything else he could do before he realized now that the wall was up he couldn’t exactly tell the time from outside, he sighed and realized he’d have to make a clock which was a very boring task but redstone was a relatively easy thing to find in his opinion. He decided to go outside and gather sand to smelt into glass.

It was now past midday and he stood on the shore of the island he had been left on staring out over the ocean once more, he breathed in the smell of salt heavy in the area. He had already a half a stack of sand and turned on his heels to look at his home. The entrance to his cave was facing the ocean looking like a hobbit hole buried in a hill, he entered the hobbit hole and walked to the furnace placing the sand inside the top slot and closing the menu when the sand started to cook. He went over his inventory and realized everything was becoming a bit cluttered and crafted a chest watching as he placed the two small chests down side by side as they expanded to full size and merged together to create a double chest.

He opened the chest and dumped all the items that were cluttering his inventory into the chest before closing it and turning to the furnace that had finished smelting a majority of his sand. He moved over to the wall separating him from the outside world and created a window on one side of the door and then the other, the window itself was one block wide and two blocks tall on both sides of the door.

Now it was sundown the ocean casted in soft orange and pink light telling him it was almost night. He sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. He blinked and realizing he didn’t make a bed, he opened the chest. Its inventory meny appeared in front of him. He moved the necessary pieces of wool and wood he’d need into his inventory before closing the panel and turning to the crafting table to pull up the crafting menu. Once he had the bed made he placed it down watching it expand to full size. He didn’t even hesitate to lay down in the bed and close his eyes pulling the jacket up and over himself like a blanket.

[-----]

Day two and three come and blend together, his crops have grown, he of course gathers them and expands the farm. He goes mining for the majority of the day after and comes back with lots of iron, some gold and redstone and a few diamonds. He needs to get sugarcane and some leather to make books to get bookshelves for an enchanting table, he sits in front of the campfire. By the time he’s crafted armor and the clock it’s already sunrise of the next day having spent morning, midday and noon underground. He decides sleeping isn’t something he wants to do and with his new armor he ventures on a quest to find leather and some sugarcane.

It wasn’t hard but replanting the sugarcane and having to wait for it to grow was annoying but unless he had bone meal to make it grow faster he’d have to wait for it to grow all on it’s own. With the sugarcane replanted he returned to his hobbit hole and put away the leather he was able to gather. He sat back down in front of the fireplace and began to think over what he could possibly do, since he hadn’t gotten much sleep yesterday he sighed and laid down closing his eyes and using the jacket as a blanket once more.

[-----]

Day’s begin to blend together after that with his sleep schedule messed up he can’t tell how many days it’s been since his exile and doesn’t bother to try and remember or keep track. He spends his time during the morning mining and when his crops are grown he farms and replants growing his farm bigger. He trades with the villagers and gains more items.

He doesn’t know what day it is when he crafts an enchantment table building a room for it. Getting the bookshelves took a bit more work and he knows it took several days to gather all the sugarcane. After he thinks he’s ready he stands before the nether portal and enters finding that he’s nothing looks familiar which is to be expected since he’s probably really far out from the others.

He’s sure they tried to message him but he shut off his phone at some point during the first three days of his exile while he stirred the thought that his friends didn’t need him in his mind. He continued onward finding a nether fortress and trading with a few piglin’s. After he quickly returned back to the overworld marking out a path from the nether fortress to his portal.

Returning to the overworld it’s nighttime and he entered his home slamming the door behind him and organizing his items into his chests. He has a lot of feet already so he wasn’t two worried about that. What he was worried about was the increase in old temperature, noticing it was getting colder and that winter was probably rolling around so he’d have to get better clothing to layer up in.

For the first time in what seemed like days he turned on his phone, his gaze shifting over the amount of missed messages in chat and private messages sent, out of all of them one catches his eye the most.

**[Dream: You haven’t answered anyone’s messages] - (1:32 PM)**

He frowned and looked back at the amount of messages he had before ignoring them, they didn’t matter. If they wanted to know about his well being they would have come to visit him. Dream could find his coordinates at any point thanks to the track so he wasn’t worried.

[-----]

Winter comes rather fast and Tommy doesn’t pay it much attention but does begin to remember that he did in fact remove the tracker in his communicator back at the start of the SMP. He doesn't dwell on it to much and stays inside and forgetting about Christmas. He still trades with the villagers and still hunts for food but has long since moved his farms underground. The inside of his cave has changed to a small room of 15 blocks by 15 with 6 block high ceiling. Most of the ground is made out of smooth stone while the walls are spruce wood.

Things don’t change until Tommy decides to pay the nether a visit, he’s done this multiple times mostly to get blackstone or even trade with piglin’s or even to get out of the cold weather in the overworld other than that he’s spent his day’s hauled up inside his home. His life takes a turn when he’s wandering a warped forest near a bastion. It’s rather large, bigger than any one he’s seen before and he can’t help but wander closer to it.

Once he’s closer he realizes that the bastion is mostly abandoned and enters finding there are no piglin’s in sight. The halls are barren and empty cobwebs here and there. The gold is abandoned and left behind and Tommy has an odd sinking feeling in his stomach as he travels deeper into the bastion.

He doesn’t know what he thinks he’s going to find but it’s just empty, like a ghost town or one of those abandoned villages in the overworld. The sight is heart wrenching in an odd way and unnatural in another. He’s standing silently in a large open room with pillars supporting walkways that go from one side to the other some overlapping.

He stands there unsure what to do next and decides it’s best to head home until he hears small footsteps. There soft and light barely noticeable and are obviously not that of an adult piglin, he turns and looks around his eyes landing on a small almost human creature a hybrid child standing behind one of the pillars staring at him with glowing white eyes. He stared back in mild curiosity as they came forward.

They had long black hair that reached past their shoulders, glowing white pupils with black sclera and they had deer-like antlers coming out of their head and curving back and splitting off like tree branches. The only difference is that they were pitch black. The child wore a light grey short sleeves shirt that left their shoulders exposed and black shorts a dark brown belt around their waist and dark brown leather boots.

Tommy sat down on the ground letting them slowly come to him so he didn’t scare them. He wasn’t stupid when it came to children having taken care of the younger abandon children in his villager back when he lived in F32. He left the child come closer before slowly reaching out a hand to them. They stared blinking at his hand before taking it into their own and examined his hand in an odd way. He watched as they looked him over before they smiled. He notices their hands are fully pitch black from fingertips to wrist which confirms their definitely a hybrid. “Hi!” He says quietly, noticing how hoarse his voice is from no use. “What's your name” He lowers his voice to a whisper not wanting to scare the child off.

They stare at him for a bit before speaking. “I-i’m Widow” She says quietly and gives a tiny smile. “You w-wanna play w-with m-me, me and my friends?” She asks, her voice stutters and she pauses on some words and repeats them which he finds odd but doesn’t say anything about and instead nods gently the same way Phil had whenever he was scared and asked for something. Widow turns her head and whistles and Tommy watches as a few other figures come out from behind the pillars all of them children.

Widow herself seems to be around the age of maybe 7 or 8. The first he lays eyes on sticks out the most with long bright pink hair similar to Techno’s pulled into two french braids that hang over either of their shoulders, they had long pointed ears like Techno’s and tusks overlapping their upper lip and bright crimson red eyes. The only difference being they are obviously female and are probably 4 or 5 in age.

The second that catches his attention is a 10-11 year old with pure white hair, the sides shaved while the hair on the top of their head is long and pulled into a sort of man bun. They had pitch black eyes with white halos in them, a small almost not noticeable red dot in the middle. There are three white slash like marks painted onto his cheeks and some on his arms.

The last one is not even that old, probably being a few months or even a year and is being held in a makeshift baby carrier on the 11 or 10 year old's back with bright orange and yellow hair and small magma like horns sticking out of their head. The baby is obviously asleep and not looking like they’ll wake up anytime soon.

“What are your names?” He asked, keeping his voice quite.

  
“T-that's Penny” Widow points to the child piglin hybrid. “That's H-hollow and t-the baby i-is, is M-maggy” Widow introduces them. “H-hollow and P-penny don’t s-speak, speak m-much” Widow explains.

“Where are you parents?” He asks looking at Widow. He watches her gaze drop to the ground and begins to fiddle and twirl her thumbs around one another. He frowns and begins to piece together that they were abandoned. “How about you come back with me?” He suggests.

Her gaze snaps up to him, eyes wide in surprise and hope. “R-really?” She asks. He nods giving her a gentle smile. She slowly nods and motions for the others to come closer. He extends a hand to her and she takes it as he stands holding out his other hand to Penny while Hollow takes Widows other hand and Tommy leads them back to his nether portal and into the overworld.


	4. Returning A Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TheOnlyHuman: Could we maybe see some Eret angst? Maybe with techno in it? Eg, Eret gets hurt by mobs or another player and they stumble into techno on the way back home or while they're running away from the cause of the ouchies.
> 
> They them pronouns would be amazing but you can write w whatever feels comfortable xx
> 
> (bonus stars if techno protects Eret and then heals them :D)

Thinking back on it Eret knew they could have very well just asked any of the other members of the Smp if they had any glass to spare but they decided to do everything the hard way and instead ventured out of the castle walls on their own during the night might they add since a skeleton had spawned somewhere within the walls and shot at them through one of the windows and they had to get a replacement fast. They hadn’t really bothered to think of waiting until morning since they didn’t want to risk letting any more mobs into the castle and they were far too tired to care, which is also the reason they forgot to grab their armor and weapons and was stuck with an iron sword from one of the display’s of iron armor and an iron sword on one of the many armor stands.

They walk through the forest in the dead of night, a lantern in their hand and a sword in the other, a shovel in their inventory. They weren't very fond of the night considering it made their glowing pure white eyes more vibrant and easy to see through the sunglasses they normally wore on a daily basis. They didn’t know how far they had traveled from their castle until they looked at their coordinates and saw they were pretty far out and went the complete wrong direction from the ocean. They sighed and ran a hand lazily through their hair feeling like a complete idiot. It was too early for this and they needed to get more sleep for their meeting with Dream tomorrow to discuss landscaping and repair to the land on the Dream Smp.

They weren’t going to lie and say they didn’t partially hate his title, all the paperwork he had to do was a hassle but it also gave his mind a distraction from his betrayal of L’manburg which they didn’t like to think about a lot of the time especially when it came to Tubbo and Tommy who were both too young to be fighting in wars. Children soldiers weren’t uncommon but they were frowned upon by many since most assumed they were forced to fight in this war but Eret knew better.

They knew how Wilbur had agreed to let them fight the second they asked and Eret had said his concern’s to Wilbur about letting the two youngest members of the server fight in this war but the man hadn’t listened and it angered him. Wilbur was so willing to put them on the field and it unsettled them, sure Tommy had been trained by Techno and Philza in wielding a sword but that doesn’t mean the kids brash and hot headed personality couldn’t get him killed.

With the way Tommy constantly threw himself into everything and Tubbo followed along they were sure they would have gotten themselves killed sooner rather than later and they were still surprised with how much they were holding on. They were happy that they were still alive though, they've always considered Tubbo their younger brother and Tommy a good friend even if Tommy hated them and Tubbo was slightly wary of them, they’d never wish anything bad upon the two. They were kids after all.

Eret looked up eyes widening when they realized they had began to wander lost in thought and were in unfamiliar territory in an open field with no light around in sight but their lantern and mobs were practically crawling all over the place their light only being a nuisance in this situation and drawing all of their attention to them a barely armored person with a flimsy iron sword and stone shovel on the hunt for sand to smelt in the middle of the freakin night. 

The more awake they became the more they realized this had been a terrible idea and was beginning to regret their decision, a feeling of dread seeping into them as the mobs began to speed towards them. They jumped back when they were shot at by a few skeleton’s and realized amongst the crowd of mobs was a spider jockey a rare mob of a skeleton riding a spider and no doubted be hard to fight especially the constant shooting from said skeleton.

They didn’t really want to think about the thought of dying and having to spawn and lay there and power through the pain. He remembered how every death they had back in L’manburg Niki was always at their sides encouraging them to stay awake and whispering soft words of comfort that everything was going to be alright.

But they wouldn’t have her to comfort them through the feeling of disintegrating arrows and healing skin and flesh, the feeling of their bones decaying and reforming back into place. The thought of it was agonizing and enough of a distraction for them to not notice the mobs coming. They jumped and swung their sword just in time for the blade to collide with a zombies head sending them flying back and tumbling to the ground with dark red blood seeping out of the wound and green skin peeled back from the wound.

They scrunch their face up in distaste and jump back avoiding a swing from another zombie. They were not only outnumbered from the lack of light a lot of mobs had spawned especially upon his arrival and they were at a great disadvantage due to not having their armor or the right weapons. This would have been a funny situation but they found it rather annoying especially since they were still tired and wanted nothing more than to return home, forget about the broken window and fall face first into their bed.

They did their best to fend off the mobs closest to them but the skeletons from a distance weren’t making it any easier especially when one of them managed to get them in the shoulder and left them open for another to get them in the back of their left thigh. They almost collapsed to the ground but kept themselves up right and continued to fight, killing off a zombie and sort of using their corpse as a shield from the arrows despite the putrid smell of rotting flesh and dried blood.

“Damn it” they hissed as they turned, swinging their sword and cutting into another zombie knocking them down and out of the fight. They couldn’t get close enough to get the skeleton’s out and the spider jockey wasn’t going to be an easy fight especially with the constant shooting of a skeleton and attacking from a spider.

It was days like these that brought them back to the past when they were still weak and a nobody to the eyes of everyone else, to the days where they didn’t stick out in the crowd.

They try not to dwell too much on it and grits his teeth as another arrow gets them in the side and they have to bite his tongue. They breath in heavily and turn around using a majority of their body strength to lift the zombie corpse in their arms and throw it at the skeleton they hadn’t noticed behind them knocking the skeleton to the ground and watching the magic keeping it alive fall apart the skeleton’s bones falling to the ground alongside the corpse of the zombie. They turn and swing, cutting down one zombie after the other but nothing seems to wad them off and distantly they wander where they're coming from.

It’s possible there's a mob spawner but it’d be surprising for it to be this close to the surface. They didn’t have time to deal with mobs and they were getting tired of all this fighting and wouldn’t have time to get away with his bleeding injuries, the possibility of them dying of blood loss was strong and even if they did get back they’d have to pull out the arrows and drink a healing potion and pulling out arrows was never a fun thing to do.

They sighed heavily and bit his tongue feeling his breathing become more shallow, their left shoulder and left thigh and right side were in complete and utter agony and they knew for a fact they wouldn’t be able to continue fighting like this.

They were proved correct mere moments later when they lost their footing on the ground and was harshly knocked into by the spider jockey who seemed to have made the abrupt decision to charge them while distracted by the zombies. They hadn’t even heard the thing coming with all the pounding of their own heartbeat in their ears. They cried out in pain when the arrow in their shoulder and side pushed more into their flesh as their back collided with the ground, they pulled their arms up in an ‘X’ formation above their head, hissing in pain at the digging fangs of the spider into one of their arms. Their more than surprised when the thing is abruptly shoved off of them and the new figure and mob go rolling away from them on the ground tossing and turning but whoever it was clearly had the upper hand, plunging their sword into the spiders head killing the thing off before turning and charging at the nearest zombies who seemed to descend of them.

They don’t seem to even hesitate when fighting, everything seems like instinct to them. And their fighting like this might be their last, it’s honestly awe inspiring and scary at the same time, they’ve never seen someone fight like this. Like a literal monster with such precision.

They’re still staring by the time they finish off the last mob. Eret only now noticing the now rising sun on the horizon. The figure turns to them and Eret’s eyes widen as Technoblade of all people turn to them and offer a hand to them. They hesitantly take his hand and let him pull them to their feet. “What b-brings the blood god to this particular area” They asked tilting their head to the side.

Techno stares at them for a few silent seconds before huffing. “I was passing through, had gone on a sort of expedition to scout out the area,” Techno responded.

Eret snorted. “So you got lost” They said with a grin crossing their lips as they stare at Techno their eyes shining behind their sunglasses. Techno stares back a smile of his own crossing his lips.

“I’m the human GPS I never get lost” Techno response blunt and simple before pausing and examining him over. “You look like shit so let's get you back to your castle” Techno said, pulling Eret’s left arm over his shoulder and wrapping an arm around their lower back to help them walk.

Eret walks with him feeling the adrenaline leave their system and their formerly rapid heartbeat calm down. Their breathing is shallow and their eyelids are heavy and all they want to do is sleep but Techno lightly knocks a hand against their cheek. “Stay awake, don’t want you dying in your sleep while on our way there” He huffs.

Eret’s surprised when they get back relatively quickly and Techno doesn’t waste much time breaking through the walls of the castle pulling them through the small gap in the walls he created and towards the main part of their castle. They point Techno in the direction of their room where they keep most of their medical supplies and potions.

Once inside Techno closes the door behind them and sits him down on a small bench at the end of the bed and begins to look around. “You know I can do this myself” their voice shakes and they know for a fact they wouldn’t even be able to look at their own injuries not used to the sight of blood or teared flesh even after all the wars that have happened.

Techno gives him a blank deadpan stare. “From your voice alone I know that's not true” is his blunt and simple response straight forward as always.

“Why are you helping me?” They ask, raising an eyebrow as Techno comes back over to him three rolls of bandages and gauze in their arms along with two bottles of instant heal. Techno sets the stuff town beside them and begins to riffle through his inventory as he responds.

“Returning the favor, you gave me a sort of tour of the Dream Smp and L’manburg” Techno responded. Eret stares at Techno for a few silent seconds before they just nodded, their head beginning to fill with static. “I have to snap the arrows and then we can get your shirt off so I can pull out the rest” Techno says.

Eret shifts around the way Techno instructs them, watching the man snap off the end of the arrow on the back side of their thigh before moving to their back. They only now notice Techno left his bright red cape on the dresser beside the door along with their crown. He winces when the arrow in his left shoulder shifts too much. “Sorry” Techno muttered apologetically. Eret just hums in response and Techno lightly pulls on the right shoulder of his shirt, signally for him to peel it off.

They begin to do so but stop once they get one of their arms barely out of their shirt the feeling of the cloth of their shirt clinging to the injury on their shoulder is unpleasant and Techno seems to guess as much as he walks over to his sword coming back to cut off the rest of their shirt.

Once it’s off, Eret sits in complete silence, biting their tongue while Techno pulls out the rest of the arrow heads in their left shoulder and right side. The arrow in the back of their thigh is a bit harder since they have to cut off the majority of their pants leg to get to the injury.

All in all the experience of Techno treating their injury is not in the slightest bit awkward as it may have seemed since Techno seems like an extremely awkward person when they first met but that only seems to be when they met and not now. After bandaging the wounds Techno hands them one of the healing potions and Eret takes it without question, choosing to keep their silence.

Eret watches as Techno digs around the drawers again before tossing them a new pair of pants and a shirt and picking up the cut off piece of their pants and the cut off shirt and leaving the room. Eret assumes Techno wants them to change and they do with a slight struggle, their a little surprised Techno didn’t take his cape or crown with him but they aren’t going to question the blood god.

Techno does come back much to Eret's expectations since the man doesn’t seem to go anywhere without his crown and cape. “So mind telling me why you were out there so late into the night” Techno said in a questioning tone of voice.

Eret sighs and just in general feels like a complete idiot for being so careless. “Was just looking for sand to make glass to repair the broken window in the castle from a skeleton” They explained. “Thanks for saving me by the way, I really didn’t want to have to go through another painful respawn” They added.

Techno silently stares with a calculating look in his eyes before he slowly nods. “I guess I’ll chill here for a bit, got nothing better to do since Tommy and Wilbur haven’t been doing much but hauling up in pogtopia” Techno huffs. “Do you happen to have a library?” He inquires.

Eret smiles and nods and goes to stand up but Techno is by their side helping. “Don’t reopen them please” Techno huffs with annoyance clear in his voice and Eret can’t stop themselves from chuckling glad to have someone here for them even if they aren’t exactly friends it’s nice to not be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2688  
> Time It Took: 9:30 Pm - 11:26 Pm  
> Minutes Worked: 116  
> Hours: 1 Hour 56 Minutes  
> ^  
> Estimated time at best.
> 
> Had a lot of fun writing this, I've never written anyone with they/them pronouns so it might be a bit wanky, apologies if it's not up to your standards TheOnlyHuman who requested this but I hope they like it :D


	5. Enderman Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [Inrovertedpineapple]  
> ranboo doing enderman things bc he's an enderman hybrid?  
> maybe  
> also  
> ERET POG

Ranboo stares intensely at the block before him, he had just randomly teleported again and his eyes landed on the first eye catching thing to him a shroomlight placed and balanced on one of the many branches of the christmas tree and sure their were a lot of shroomlight’s on the tree but his eyes were set on this one specifically. Why even he didn’t know because when his enderman urge to take something came he didn’t exactly try to fight or ignore it. The itching feeling beneath his skin to take the block and not let go was insatiable and he wasn’t surprised when he teleported right onto the branch the block was balanced onto.

He reached out to pick the block up with ease but realized his problem of getting to the ground. He didn’t teleport mostly because he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to teleport correctly with the block and his teleportation abilities always seemed to be slightly off from where he wanted to do he wasn’t the best when using them. He sighed heavily as he looked around to find the closest and most stable branch to move to so he could get closer to the ground. It took a bit of maneuvering especially with the shroomlight in his arms, but with his careful movement and careful eye he was able to make it halfway down the tree before he was rudely interrupted in the middle of moving to another branch.

“Ranboo?” He jumped and that one mistake was all that was needed to send him falling to the ground the rest of the way down the tree. The fall didn’t seem that big now that he was face first to the ground feeling the shroomlight connect with his back putting more pressure on his back and further knocking the air out of him. “Ranboo! Are you okay” He sighed heavily and looked up staring into the worry filled eyes of Niki.

“You're not hurt are you?” She asked her voice ever soft and gentle as always. He shook his head and shifted to sit up the shroomlight falling off his back as he moved to sit cross legged on the grass. He turned and picked up the block setting it down in front of him and letting his head rest on the surface of the block feeling content with the warmth and light it gave off. “Ranboo, what exactly were you doing up there?” Niki asked with a confused but amused look in her eyes.

“Oh!” Ranboo said as he shifted to stand up, picking the block up and holding it in his arms. “I w-was just u-uhm, d-doing enderman t-thing” He muttered not really sure how to explain it despite how simple it was. Niki stared for a few minutes before she seemed to piece together what he was talking about as she smiled.

“I didn’t realize you took random blocks like Enderman” She said, her smile growing and the amusement more prominent in her voice and in the way her smile grew more cat-like and sly as if teasing him about it. He felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“I-i mean I d-don’t do i-it often just a f-few times a d-day or even w-weeks” He stuttered out his arms around the block tightening as he shifted around Niki. “Anyways, places to be” He said quickly and speed walked away the embarrassment deep in his bones as he made his way back to L’manburg setting the shroomlight down on the floor of his home with a sigh he set down in front of the newly acquired block his back pressed against one of it’s four sides content on feeling the warmth it gave off against his back he lightly closed his eyes the warmth lulling him to sleep and making him forget about his earlier embarrassment.

[-----]

His tendencies to steal blocks wasn’t the only embarrassing thing about him that has gotten him into a few odd situations. He hadn’t planned on getting stuck outside during the rain under a tree but that's exactly what had happened and he didn’t have any of his armor to protect him from the rain that would burn his skin if he touched it. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms, feet planted against the ground, not wanting to sit knowing the grounds dryness wouldn’t last long with all the downpour.

His eyes landed on Quackity who was walking by and looked up at him momentarily before raising an eyebrow in obvious slight confusion as he stalked over him. “Hey Ranboo, what are you doing over here?” Quackity asked in a questioning tone.

“Just you know” He motioned to the rain. “Avoiding the downpour” He sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. Quackity stared for a few minutes before seemingly piecing together why he wasn’t returning home in a hurry.

“Want help?” He asked, lifting one of his wings up and motioning to it with his head with a smile on his face.

“Thank you” He said as he shifted to stand under Quackity’s wing.

“No problem Ranboo” Quackity replied with a smile and wrapped his wing around him but kept it over his head still, leading him in the direction of L’manburg. They walked in mostly silence until they neared L’manburg. “So what exactly were you doing out?” Quackity asked.

Ranboo looked at him with a wary gaze but responded. “Was going to visit Tommy” He responded bitterly remembering the day Tommy defended him during the trial.

Quackity tensed and looked a little more somber and tense. “H-how’s he doing?” He asked his voice more quietly. 

“You’d know if you’d bother to visit him” He responded pushing the door to his home open. “Have a good day Quackity, thanks for your help” He closed the door without another word, upset that he didn’t get to visit Tommy thanks to the interruption of rain.

[-----]

Ranboo wasn’t surprised when Tommy asked him to visit him while he was staying at Techno’s place. It wasn’t a secret to Ranboo since Ghostbur had led him to the supposedly secret base in the winter wonderlands of the frozen tundra. He liked it there better since snow didn’t really have an effect on him unless it melted which he was forever grateful for. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to spend time with Tommy. In a way the boy was like family to him, the annoying little brother he never had.

  
Arriving at the cabin with no Techno in sight he stepped in finding Tommy sitting in front of the fireplace an enderman seated next to him. He raised an eyebrow at the enderman who looked back while Tommy turned and gave him a wild grin from over his shoulders. “This is Edward,” Tommy said, noticing his lingering stare on the other enderman.

He broke the prolonged eye contact between him and the full enderman, a feeling of uncomfortable cold creeping up his spine. He knew the enderman wouldn’t attack him even if he held the eye contact for an even longer period of time but his enderman instincts told him it wasn’t a good idea despite it being just a full enderman and him only being half meant he didn’t have to worry about being assaulted by it.

“Were Techno or Phil?” He asked looking around the room. Tommy looked back at him again and shrugged.

“Not sure, said they needed to go or something and that they’d be back” Tommy responded and turned back to the fireplace. Ranboo didn’t say anything and instead took a place beside Tommy in front of the fireplace. They sat in relatively comfortable silence until he realized it was a little unlike Tommy to not be doing something chaotic.

“So what exactly are we doing?” He asked in question wandering what the other boy wanted from him, he was a little tired of the boy trying to sell the foot to him. Tommy just shrugged and looked at him with an unsure look crossing his face.

“Just didn’t want to be alone, just in case Dream came around, y’know” He said the unsureness in his voice made Ranboo perk up.

“Don’t worry about Dream. And you could have just told me you didn’t want to be alone instead of saying you wanted to do something chaotic or pull a prank like you said in the message” Ranboo huffed.

“Well how else was I supposed to get you here!” Tommy responded indignantly. “You're usually the one who tries to talk me out of those things so I knew you’d come” Tommy adds.

  
“I would have still come if you said you just wanted company” Ranboo huffed. They dissolve into calm and peaceful silence and Ranboo is a little surprised when Edward moves to sit between them lifting a clawed hand onto Tommy’s head and begins to gently scratch at the boy's scalpe. Tommy doesn’t seem to mind and welcomes the gentle affection from the neutral creation, Ranboo watches in amusement when Tommy leans into the endermans touch. Ranboo is more than surprised and almost teleports when Edward begins to run his other clawed hand through Ranboo’s own half white half black hair but the gentle scratching makes him close his eyes and sigh in content. It’s rare to find an enderman so willing to give out random gentle affection, to not only humans but to also hybrids of their own kind.

He doesn’t know how long they sit there in front of the fireplace but the gentle nudge of his shoulder makes him look behind him seeing Phil standing there with a soft smile. Techno is lifting Tommy up into his arms and moving him over to the couch pressed against the wall of the staircase leading down in the basement. “He wanted company” Is all he says and Phil nods his head.

“Thank you, for coming for him,” Phil whispers quietly. They don’t seem to try and get him to leave and Phil moves away from him intent on doing his own thing. Techno does the same, not eager to get Ranboo out of his home and for that Ranboo is forever grateful. He sits in silence with Edward, with the calm silence he thinks no one else is in the room so he speaks to Edward without thinking.

  
“So you’ve got your own little haunting going on here huh Edward” He says with a small smile crossing his lips as he turns his teasing gaze to the elder enderman who gives him a warning glance. He snorts when the enderman makes an incomprehensible noise to normal humans but to him he understands. “Don’t worry, I understand.” He sighs heavily, his mind flashing between images of Tommy and Niki. He is a little surprised when Phil and Ghostbur come to mind but the most surprising is even Techno. “I’ve got my own haunting going” He mutters and this gains a look from the elder enderman and he laughs it’s small and quiet. Ranboo’s so caught up in reminiscing he doesn’t feel the curious glances turned his way by Phil or Techno who are quietly brewing near the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words:1868
> 
> Fun fact on the minecraft Wikipedia for enderman a group of enderman is called a Haunting.


	6. When Trouble Comes

Sam didn’t know why he was so suddenly and out of the blue contacted by the last person he thought would want to talk to him. Sure he had offered help and support but he hadn’t expected them to take it. But he didn’t want to go back, he was here now to discuss what they wanted and he wasn’t going to turn them away not now and probably not ever.

It was his first time seeing Tommy in a long while and he couldn’t help but be surprised. The boy still looked slightly the same dressed in tattered and ripped clothing but his hair was much longer going past his chin and barely reaching his shoulders. His eyes were dull and a little less bright than the last time he had seen him and there was a cloak draped over their shoulders. He couldn’t lie he was worried for the youngest member of the server and what Dream had been doing. He had morals and knew Dream asked him to build the prison to put people that got in his way inside and Tommy was the cause of many problems.

But looking at the kid now and thinking back on who Dream might have in mind made his stomach turn and dread seep into him. “You wanted to talk, Tommy?” He asked to quiet for his own liking but it appeared Tommy heard from the way he lifted his head more. It was nothing but pure silence for a few waiting minutes and it was suffocating not hearing the boy spew out curses every few seconds.

“I need your help” Tommy responded, his voice uncharacteristically quiet and shaky. “I-i don’t know who e-else to turn t-to and I c-can’t trust D-dream or T-techno because a-apparently Techno o-owes Dream a f-favor or s-something and I-i don’t want t-to stick a-around when h-he decides to u-use it” Tommy said going off on a tangent that just barely made sense. He knew Tommy had left the area of his exile but didn’t know why it mattered so much to Dream where Tommy went as long as it wasn’t the Dream Smp or L’manburg lands.

“You can stay with me then” He offered. Tommy looked up at him in surprise as if he was disbelieving of his words.

“You're sure?” Tommy asked.

“Yes, but I’m going to need more info on everything going on first” Sam responded, his voice soft and gentle. He was never good with kids but he was trying his best to be as comforting as possible, Tommy looked like he was going to cry at any second which was so unlike him when he first met Tommy. The boy nodded and Sam offered his hand and Tommy hesitantly came forward taking Sam’s hand into his own. He led the boy back towards the portal that. They had met up in Logestedshire and the place looked like complete shit and he’d have to ask Tommy about it later.

[-----]

Getting back to his base was easy and Tommy seemed to now be clinging to him but he didn’t bother to question the kid and instead led him to a random guest room he had just in case anyone decided to stay with him for a few days or so. He had often visit’s from Sapnap or George who were currently on neutral terms with Dream for whatever reason. “Stay here” he said as Tommy sat down on the bed in the far corner.

He left and began digging through the many chests he had until he was able to find a few spare clothes including one of his rather large dark green sweaters that wouldn’t fit him but would be necessary to keep him warm since this place wasn’t exactly warm all the time which is why he wore a lot of layers under his armor. He came back and handed the clothes to Tommy and left for a few minutes hoping Tommy would change into the new clothes and not complain.

Much to his delight the kid had changed which made things a lot easier for him. He’d have to get the kid to shower tomorrow too since his much longer hair was tangled and messy covered in dried dirt as well. Sam sat next to Tommy, the two waiting in silence until Sam asked the dreaded question.

“You gonna explain everything now?” He asked.

Tommy frowned and tensed but sighed heavily and began to respond. He told Sam about how during exile Dream was the only one to visit and kept on telling how better everyone was without him and how he’d destroy all his armor and diamond or iron tools he got. He told Sam about how Dream got made about the room under Logestedshire that was just there to keep good items and how Dream blew up Logestedshire and told him he wasn’t allowed in the nether, that no one could visit and that he needed to learn his lesson and then Dream left.

  
With each word Sam’s stomach began to turn and the dread in him continued to increase and he swore he was going to be sick to his stomach. Tommy continued with how he sought out help from Techno and how Dream came on a search for him, how yesterday they had snuck into L'manburg, took Connor hostage to get Techno’s items back and then got caught by Dream at the portal. How apparently Techno owed Dream and Tommy wasn’t sure he could trust Techno anymore if Techno was almost willing to hand Tommy over to Dream for a favor like he was some piece of property.

Sam didn’t know what to say by the end of it but he knew he wasn’t going to let Dream within arms reach of Tommy. The thought that someone he trusted would do this to a child no less was awful, some part of him wanted him to believe if wasn’t true that Tommy was lying to him but how could he lie, just mentioning Dream seemed to put a huge strain on him.

Tommy didn’t like the silence that continued to drag up but he held his tongue not wanting the other to get upset at his loud talking. He was surprised and almost jumped out of his skin when Sam placed a hand on his head, he looked up at the taller male who just gave him a small smile. “Get some sleep” He said quietly. “Don’t be afraid to ask for anything,” he added.

Tommy watched him leave and waited a few silent seconds before he curled up under the blankets. The rather large sweater barely fit on him, especially with how skinny he had become. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes letting sleep consume him entirely.

[-----]

Sam’s home was odd but Tommy didn’t question it. He took a look around at everything during the morning since he was an early riser thanks to living in a tent and having the sun practically in your face on a daily basis. He had wandered around his base for a while until he got bored and decided to try and do something that could possibly entertain him. He found an ender chest and happily pulled out the jukebox he had and placed it in the corner of his room before leaving to grab Chirp from his ender chest to listen to.

He sat next to the jukebox hearing the tune play, he was so caught up in the music that he didn’t notice Sam push the door to his room open and quietly step in. “You really like that tune don’t you?” Sam asked.

Tommy jumped but calmed down when he realized it was just Sam and he wasn’t going to give him back to Dream was he. Tommy wasn’t sure but he knew Sam wasn’t loyal to Dream in the slightest since the man lived in the badlands. Sure the two were really good friends and had been together with the original members of the Smp and Tommy was a little worried still. Ever since he came onto the server he’s turned the Dream Smp from a place of normality to a war zone every conflict up to this point was his fault because he couldn’t control his hot headed temper. So him being wary was justified for multiple reasons.

Tommy sighed heavily and shakily stood up almost toppling over but Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and moved him around a bit so one of Tommy’s arms was pulled over his shoulder and Sam’s other arm was around his lower back supporting him. “How long exactly were you on your own before you came to me?” He asked.

Tommy seemed to think over the question as Sam led him out of the spare room and into the hallway towards some chests where he knew he’d be able to find some food. “A week and a half at most since I left Techno’s” Tommy muttered. “I was mostly thinking over who I could go to for help and you seemed like the best option since, you won’t sell me out to Dream” Sam shifted Tommy around to sit on the ground beside the chest, Sam pulled it open and reached in to look at the food inside. “Right?” He stopped as Tommy spoke quietly, his finale words an obvious question. He almost didn’t catch it but that question alone made him freeze. He mulled over Tommy’s words in his head.

  
Sure Tommy had been the cause of many conflicts but his morals overpowered who to blame, Tommy was sixteen a kid and he didn’t deserve everything everyone has done to him. “That shouldn’t even be a question Tommy” Sam said as he continued to look through the food he had, Tommy must be tired of baked potatoes since he did live with Techno of all people so he pulled out some cooked steak and handed it to Tommy. Tommy took it silently and Sam kneeled in front of him with a small smile on his face as he placed a hand on Tommy’s head surprising him.

“I’m not going to tell Dream your here, but try not to make it obvious okay” Tommy stared at him for a few silent seconds before he slowly nodded his head and Sam smiled and stood up offering the boy his hand. Tommy took it and let Sam pull him to his feet and lead him to the main door. “Since you're here I’ll show you the house outside so you can decorate it since I never really use it a lot of the time” Sam said. Tommy just nodded while stuffing his face with the cooked steak.

[-----]

Tommy watched Sam wave at him as he stepped through the portal into the nether. Tommy waved back hesitantly standing in front of the crudely made starter house that had two floors and one basement. Tommy was never good at building but Ghostbur had tried to teach him, keyword tried. And Tommy wasn’t going to lie; he did understand a majority of what Ghostbur told him; he just liked pushing Ghostbur’s button’s like he did with Wilbur and thought it would have been fun to lie and say he didn’t understand.

The least he could do with this house is change it up a bit, Sam did say he could decorate the inside the way he wanted but he wasn’t too sure about the outside a little afraid Sam would get mad at him for changing it on the outside. He sighed heavily and began to collect whatever he’d need to change the house on the inside and maybe even work on the outside. Sam had already given him some enchanted nethrite tools which he had wanted to refuse but Sam had just shoved them into his hands and stormed off towards the portal before waving goodbye.

He was glad Sam gave him two pickaxes one with silk touch, efficiency five and unbreaking three. The other with Mending, unbreaking three, efficiency five and fortune three. Silk touch and fortune along with mending didn’t really go well together if you just picked up the block forms of the ore’s like redstone and coal that drop Xp.

Tommy gathered as much stone and cobblestone as he could in a short amount of time the beacon Sam had in the mines helped him in gathering the cobblestone and stone. He gathered a large amount of wood, being sure to go a bit far away from the house so he didn’t mess with any of the trees around the house and made sure to replant the trees he chopped down for wood.

As he continued to work he couldn’t help but silently begin to worry about Ranboo and maybe even Edward, he wasn’t sure about Techno or Phil yet since they had barely done anything for him and he no longer trusted Techno who would have been so willing to give him away to Dream for a favor like he was some piece of property a useless item to be thrown away like L’manburg had done to him. He was beyond angry about realizing that he was nothing but a toy for everyone.

He was after all loyal to a fault and that made him naïve, he blatantly trusted everyone and he guessed that's why he ended up here standing in front of Sam’s house trying to figure out how to improve it until Sam came back. He jumped and looked down at the communication watch on his wrist, the thing going off to tell him he was receiving a message.

**Awesomedude: I’m going to be at the Smp for prolonged time, make sure to eat, I’ll be back as soon as I can be careful please [3:32 Pm]**

Tommy gave a quick response and smiled as he pulled up the menu and typed in building tutorials into the search engine. He smiled when he got multiple videos and articles for tips or tricks on building. 

[-----]

Sam didn’t know what to expect when he came home, actually that was a lie he expected Tommy to have gone mining with the tools he had given him and built a cobblestone tower but what he came back to was not at all close to what he had guessed. The house he had said Tommy could  _ decorate _ was completely changed. The house used to be a normal square but Tommy seemed to have turned it into some sort of ‘L’ shaped house with the roof being made out of sprue stairs with stone brick stairs lining the edges that hung off the edge.

The first floor was lifted up two blocks off the ground and there was a small porch at the front of the house, there were potted flower beds in front of the windows that seemed to have been changed from normal windows to windows that could be pushed open like two small doors. The house also had spruce wood support beams. It looks nothing like the real house he originally had in the beginning when he left and he had only been gone for three days and for a second he thought Ghostbur might have stopped by but Tommy would have probably told him if someone came by.

Sam walked up the steps of the porch about the push the door to the house open but the door was abruptly pulled open, Tommy standing there with a proud smile on his face. “Sam your back!” He said the childish excitement in his eyes made Sam smile happy to see the kid was returning to his old self. “Come on let me show you what I did,” Tommy said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him inside slamming the dark oak wood door shut behind them. The door led into a small hallway with two other doorways on either side, the one to his right leading to a kitchen the one to his left leading into a living room and going more forward was a staircase right next to the entryway to the kitchen.

Tommy seemed to explain this even if Sam was examining everything himself, Tommy took his arm and led him into the living room to the small corner of the ‘L’ shaped house where a staircase leading down into the basement was. “There are four bedrooms upstairs and two bathrooms although I don’t know how to set up all the piping and stuff like that or the stuff for the kitchen-” Tommy stopped talking seemingly contemplating something. “Um sorry if this is a bit much” Tommy muttered beginning to fidget with his hands. “I did look up some tutorials to change the house but the technical stuff flew over my head” Tommy muttered.

“It’s fine” He huffed, the small smile growing as he lifted a hand to run through Tommy’s hair. Tommy’s response was odd to him since he thought the boy would either flinch or jump away instead he lined in closing his eyes and Sam’s smile grew as he lightly scratched. “But you're still helping,” He added. Tommy hummed and nodded. “Come on then let's get the stuff I’ll need” He pulled his hand away much to Tommy’s disappointment, Sam exited the house towards his secret lair he guessed and Tommy trailed after him.

Doing all the technical stuff for the house was a lot of work since they had to plan out a lot of things and small changes to the house. He was lucky there was a lot of space underneath the house, two blocks of space and the added basement. They have to make a well for water to work and make a boiler room that would heat up water. Add in automatic redstone lighting as well. They mostly drew out the plans on blue paper first, the plans occasionally dotted with stick figure images and random drawn out shapes but Sam didn’t say anything and just smiled at Tommy’s childish behavior.

Tommy still did try his best to help with the planning out and he seemed to gain an understanding through Sam’s explanations of how long the process would take the redstone wires they’d need, the amount of iron they’d need to make the boiler. They called it a day and Tommy showed Sam his room and retired to his own room for the night which was right across from Tommy’s.

Sam’s room was big, probably the biggest compared to the others and it was understandable Tommy would have wanted him to have a bigger room since he did own the place. Walking into the room the bed was pushed into the middle of the farewell two windows on either side of it with two small dressers on either side of the bed. There was a door in the far corner and right next to the door was a dresser. Tommy did say his room had it’s own bathroom earlier when they were planning out the technical things for the house.

He’d have to decorate the room the way he wanted later for now he wanted to sleep since he did work three days nonstop at the prison. He had still been building it, he didn’t want to stop working on it because it might draw Dream’s suspicion to him since Dream probably already knew Tommy was no longer with Techno. He had thought Tommy was dead but he doubted it so he wasn’t that surprised when Tommy contacted him, his suspicions were only confirmed when the hostage situation with Connor happened.

Sam sighed running a hand through his green hair and falling face first into the oddly soft bed, Tommy must have spent hours collecting the necessary amount of items to make half of the things in the house. He’d have to talk to Tommy about this later since all the kid seemed to do was work, they’d also have to work out a schedule for Tommy to distract him maybe he could make a bee farm for the kid to check on or even get him a few pets. He thinks Tommy would appreciate that.

He wakes up in the morning, bright and early and moves into the kitchen without much thought, surprised to find that Tommy did move a good majority of their food into the kitchen when he looked into a barely that acted as a cabinet hanging from the ceiling. He didn’t think much of it and instead looked through most of the cabinets before pulling out some cooked mutton, they’d have to be careful to not leave food out. He hated maggots so much they were extremely creepy. They’d also need to get utensils, like plates, forks, spoons, knives and other essential things needed in a house and then he can make something to keep Tommy distracted while he’s away from the house.

God, Tommy hasn’t been here for more than a week and he already feels like a big brother. Being reminded of how much younger Tommy is makes him feel like an older brother. “Morning Sam” Tommy mutters as he sleepily stumbles into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, Sam was getting annoyed with how dirty the kids hair was so he really did need to get the lighting and piping and shit done on the house, it wouldn’t be a problem either since they could expand the house and space between walls how much they wanted without it being much of an interference.

  
Tommy sat down running a hand through his messy and dirty hair as Sam handed him some cooked mutton which he took and ate without question. And Sam couldn’t help but smile as he sat across from Tommy.

Maybe he didn’t mind being an older brother now that he thought about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3638  
> Time Period Worked On: January 1 2:57 Am - January 3 9:03 Am
> 
> This small fic is based on an idea were Tommy runs away when he realizes that Techno owes Dream a favor and would have been willing to give him to Dream if Dream wanted him to. He realizes Techno liked L'manburg was only using him for his own purposes and would get rid of him the moment he no longer became useful and didn't want to stick around for when that happened so he turned to one of the only people who hasn't hurt him and has offered nothing but help to him.
> 
> This is purely fiction and most things on the Smp are roleplay (Just a reminder)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Requests I'll do them, might take a bit because I'm lazy as fuck.
> 
> I might do ships (No minors D:<) no smut I don't do those because no only am I shit at writing those types of things but I don't feel comfortable especially since my brother knows I write and reads my stories. 
> 
> If you are going to request something then put the characters, prompt or whatever I don't know. When requests are finished depends entirely on whether I'm not gonna be a lazy piece of shi- I mean whether or not I've finished it.
> 
> Also, Fundy corruption arc this or Tommy corruption arc that but why not have them both have a corruption arc and work together >:D


End file.
